


Wicked Home

by SophieTrancy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Derek Hale is Stiles Stilinski's Anchor, Derek Has Issues, Derek Leaves Beacon Hills, Derek Needs To Use His Words, FBI Intern Stiles Stilinski, Fix-It, Hurt Derek, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Jennifer Blake/Derek Hale, Regretful Derek, Stiles Leaves Beacon Hills, Stiles Stilinski Saves The Day, Stiles Stilinski is Derek Hale's Anchor, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 18:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12216555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieTrancy/pseuds/SophieTrancy
Summary: Teen Wolf 6x20 Spoilers (In case you haven't watched the shit show yet)“Don’t you wanna remember me?” Derek was perfectly aware of his claws disappearing, Jennifer putting his arm down so his hand could touch her hair, her face “Remember us?”It burned to touch her skin. And it was like, suddenly, all the images that had haunted Derek were gone from his mind. He couldn’t remember what Jennifer truly looked like. Were her eyes brown? Green? Hazel? Was her hair chocolate brown or dark, dirty blonde? The worst part of it all wasn’t even forgetting Jennifer.It was the bright, burning need to remember her. The need to just open his eyes and look. Just open his eyes and let himself take her in, even if just for one last time.“Please, look at me?”Derek’s eyelids fluttered, almost open when the exit doors behind Jennifer swung open, a loud gasp echoing through the hallway as the unmistakable scent of none other than Stiles Stilinski flooded Derek's nostrils.“Derek! Derek, don’t! Whatever you’re seeing, it’s not real! It’s the Anuk-Ite! Keep. Your eyes. Closed!”Stiles’ voice is what saves him.





	Wicked Home

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again, everyone. This is me, trying to fix the shit show that was the finale. Let it be said now how much I hate that we finally got Derek back and he had to face not one but two of his abusers. Way to go, Teen wolf.

_“Derek, is that you?”_

Derek turned his head towards the voice coming from down the hall. _Her_ voice. The voice he had spent months,  _years_ trying to forget. Jennifer. No, it wasn’t Jennifer. It was the Anuk-Ite, playing tricks on him. Derek turned his back, fangs still ready.

_“Derek, it’s me, it’s… Jennifer”_

Derek could feel his heart racing, lips curling in a silent snarl as he remembered Scott’s words. _Eyes closed._ Derek shut his eyes, keeping them closed as tight as possible, though he was still able to hear her steps on the hallway floor, echoing towards him.

His instincts kicked in and his claws were out. Derek wasn’t about to shy away from this fight, like he had, years before. Jennifer was _dead_. This was his chance to face the Anuk-Ite and stop more people from getting hurt, keep his town from getting destroyed by Gerhard.

 _“Don’t you wanna look at me?”_ Derek used his own claws to keep himself under control. He _needed_ every second, needed to buy Scott time to figure this out _“Are you gonna let them kill me again? Are you gonna leave me for dead?”_

Derek desperately wanted to talk back, he had pictured it in his mind during the months that followed him leaving. That wasn’t how it had happened, he knew. She had manipulated him, had kissed him, had made him believe there was something worth fighting for between them, only to try and murder his pack. The story sounded sickeningly familiar, huh?

A growl escaped his chest against his will, the sound almost a protest to her words. Derek’s brows were frowned tightly, fangs exposed, threatening. She kept walking closer and Derek desperately wanted to move away when the perfume hit him, washing over his senses. God, it even _smelled_ like her…

_“Or are you willing to give me another chance?”_

Another chance. Derek had begged Heaven and Hell for another chance. Repeatedly, for himself, for his family, for his pack, even for Jennifer. For things to have gone differently. And yet, none had come. He still woke up everyday living the same life, feeding the same demons, fighting the same battles. There weren’t second chances for people who had made the decisions he had and it had taken Derek more than a decade to make his peace with that.

“No… you’re not real”

 _“Don’t I sound real?”_ Derek could practically  _hear_ the smile on her voice, could picture in his mind, the way her lips curled gently over her perfect porcelain teeth, her tongue poking out softly as she dragged out the ‘l’ sound… Derek shook his head, feeling his claws release his palms, drops of blood on the white floor. He took steps back as she got dangerously close now, even the smell of the leather of her jacket being too much _“Can’t you look at me?”_

Derek couldn’t hear it any longer. His right arm tried to reach for… whatever it was that stood before him, but, without his vision…

_“Derek, look at me. Open your eyes”_

This time, when Derek aimed for her, he would’ve hit her, had she not grabbed him. And there she was, touching him. Her skin against his, her body so close to his Derek could feel the warmth coming from her. He took deep breaths, hearing his heart out of control as her hand ran smoothly down his arm.

 _“Please…?”_ She almost… begged. Derek could feel himself relax, going against everything his senses told him to. It was like his brain suddenly forgot about Scott almost dying just a couple feet from where he stood, or his uncle turned to stone by the very thing standing in front of him _“Don’t you wanna look at me one more time?”_

Yes...

 _“Don’t you wanna remember me?”_ Derek was perfectly aware of his claws disappearing, Jennifer putting his arm down so his hand could touch her hair, her face _“Remember us?”_

It burned to touch her skin. And it was like, suddenly, all the images that had haunted Derek were gone from his mind. He couldn’t remember what Jennifer truly looked like. Were her eyes brown? Green? Hazel? Was her hair chocolate brown or dark, dirty blonde? The worst part of it all wasn’t even forgetting Jennifer.

It was the bright, burning _need_ to remember her. The need to just open his eyes and _look_. Just open his eyes and let himself take her in, even if just for one last time.

_“Please, look at me?”_

Derek’s eyelids fluttered, almost opening when the exit doors behind Jennifer swung open, a loud gasp echoing through the hallway as the unmistakable scent of none other than _Stiles Stilinski_ flooded Derek's nostrils.

“Derek! Derek, don’t! Whatever you’re seeing, it’s not real! It’s the Anuk-Ite! Keep. Your eyes. Closed!”

Stiles’ voice is what saves him, because as soon as the words washed over him, she’s gone. Jennifer. Or… whatever that thing was. Derek focused on getting his heart to slow down, until all he could hear was himself and Stiles, the boy’s heart racing as he jogged over to the wolf, hand on his large shoulder as he steppd closer, into his space, hand tight on the back of Derek’s neck.

“You okay? Who did you see?” And Derek knows Stiles is real, because his heart beats faster at the name the wolf whispers.

“Jennifer…” Stiles’ breath hitched for a second, before he sighed. Derek didn’t open his eyes, not even for a second, the hand on Derek’s neck squeezing him tight, tight enough to have bruised if Derek didn’t heal as fast as he did. Derek let out the breath he had been holding at the squeeze, though, his hand still numb from where he had touched Jenn… the Anuk-Ite.

Stiles felt the weight of the jar growing somehow, watching as Derek opened and closed his hand, brows in a frown as the name almost burst out of his clenched jaw. Derek looked in pain, almost as if he hadn’t been breathing for the past five minutes and was about to fall to his knees when Stiles remembered what he had been called there to do.

So Stiles maneuvers Derek further down the hall, hiding him just around the corner, pushing his shoulders down. Derek didn’t fight him, sliding down to the floor, eyes closed as he rested his head against the wall. Stiles knelt, jar on his lap as he didn’t let go of Derek’s neck.

"I’m gonna go and help Scott, okay?” Stiles squeezed Derek one more time “No matter what happens, do _not_ open your eyes, do you hear me?"

Derek could only nod, feeling way too tired to argue. If there was anyone that could solve this, could save Beacon hills, it had to be Stiles. Derek stopped breathing when Stiles’ hand climbed to his hair, the boy’s forehead resting against his for a long moment as they just stood there. And then Stiles was running, gone.

“Eyes _closed!_ ” Derek heard Stiles yelling over the thumping of his sneakers, the boy already three hallways down.

And Derek hated how Stiles had touched him, no matter how much he _loved_ it. Because it was intimate. It was intimate and genuine and _theirs_ and it, somehow, felt like a goodbye, like Stiles had finally acted on long hidden feelings, out of fear of never seeing Derek again.

 _“Why? What do you fear most?"_ Scott had asked, mere hours before, as they thought of a plan.

 _“Uh? Blindness?”_ Stiles had answered, staring at his best friend like it was obvious, sarcasm dripping from his words, as usual.

 _“Becoming blind?”_ Derek had found himself asking, thinking, at first, that it was stupid. It was _Stiles_. The kid would still be a freaking _badass_ if he, for some reason, became blind. But now Derek understood him. It would be a pretty miserable life if Derek no longer got to look at Stiles, his whiskey eyes, his sarcastic grin or even his stupid countless moles.

And then, it was all over. There was no more pull, not more need to open his eyes and face his biggest regrets in life. And when Derek did open his eyes, he didn’t see Stiles, but he saw the school being flooded with people, the police making arrests, teenagers, probably students.

Derek just sat there, watching. He stared ahead, words playing over and over in his mind. It would take him months to get rid of them again, he could already tell. The numb feeling was still there, like his brain couldn’t tell his fingers were still attached to his right hand. Derek didn’t know what to do, so he just sat there, legs tight against his chest as he stared ahead, blinking, just blinking. Because blinking didn’t hurt.

“You okay there, son?” Noah came to check on him, worry clear on his voice as he crouched down next to Derek, not sure if he should touch the wolf so he didn’t. Derek nodded, probably way too quickly to be anything but believable, but Noah sighed, nodding too and moving on to checking on Malia, knowing better than to push.

Chris and Melissa stopped to check on him too. Chris told him about Stiles trapping the Anuk-Ite and freeing everyone that had been turned to stone, about what Scott had done to himself and how Malia had brought him back. Melissa, though Derek wasn’t sure if she was responding to her nursing training or her mother instincts, took Derek’s hand in hers, checking his pulse, then his eyes and, finally, hugged him. Chris smiled, a hand on Derek’s shoulder as he assured him Gerhard _and_ Kate had both been taken care of. For good this time.

It all did little to calm him down, unfortunately. Derek hoped knowing Chris himself had put Kate down would bring him some peace of mind later on, but, for now, he still felt invaded, _used._ Everyone looked worried at Derek, the big bad wolf sitting, curled in on himself on the floor, but they all looked somewhat relieved when Stiles showed up.

Stiles looked for Derek immediately, his eyes closing at the sight of Derek still there, on the floor, legs in front of him as he stared ahead, a blank expression on his handsome face. Jeez, the Anuk-Ite had _really_ fucked him up. Stiles squeezed his father’s arm, gesturing towards Derek. His father nodded, sighing as Stiles approached one of the world's deadliest creatures without a single drop of fear, when everyone had been too scared to near him, despite Derek being their friend. Derek had clearly been tortured by the Anuk-Ite, and they knew better than to mess with Derek in this state, but Stiles walked right up to him, no hesitation.

All Stiles did was sit, sighing deeply as he slouched, legs in front of him like Derek’s. Derek closed his eyes, letting Stiles warm him up. Derek felt Stiles’ arm rest on his thigh, the wolf forcing himself to open his eyes, looking down. Stiles’ arm rested on his thigh, alright, his hand turned up.

“How many fingers?” Stiles whispered, shaking his fingers a bit to encourage Derek to touch them.

Derek sighed, reaching for Stiles’ hand almost on instinct as he focused his green eyes and took a deep breath. They had done that before, ever since Derek had told Stiles about the dream, about being his anchor. Stiles had learned quickly what having an anchor meant for wolves, but had no clue how to be one.

Derek had assured him he didn’t have to do anything different, just stay alive. Stiles had never understood why Derek had chosen _him_ , but there were moments where it was clearer, like before. Stiles’ voice alone had been able to pull him back to reality. It wasn’t until a long time ago that Stiles understood how he felt for Derek, how breathless he felt when he got the wolf to crack and finally smile, no matter how small, how his knees went weak whenever his shirt fit him just right.

But it ran deeper than that. Stiles had come to terms with his bissexuality, but his love for Derek? It was when Boyd died. It was when he watched Derek shove all of his feeling out, for the pack, for Scott, hell, even for Stiles. It was Derek’s strength that made him fall madly in love with the wolf. And, despite being scared at first, being Derek’s anchor meant being his strength when he had none left. And there was nothing Stiles wanted more than to be there for him.

So he stayed alive, knowing _exactly_ just how much Derek needed him to. Because he felt it too. Just the thought of Derek being out there, living a somewhat normal life with Cora, traveling and _healing_ gave him strength to finish high school after the Wild Hunt and sign up for the FBI program. Obviously, never, in a _million_ years, had Stiles dreamed they'd run into each other like _this_. He had pictured something far more… _romantic_. But it would have to do.

So, with Stiles’ heart steady and _real_ , Derek starts counting. Five fingers. Derek counted again, this time out loud. Five. One more time. Then again. Derek sighed, resting his head back.

_It’s real. Stiles is real. It’s over. We’re alive. Jennifer… isn’t._

“I could’ve loved her” Derek whispered, eyes closing when Stiles didn’t let go of his hand, their fingers tightly intertwined. Their joined hands were now resting on Derek’s thigh, their legs stills outstretched in front of them in the school hallway.

“I’m sorry you had to give it all up for me” Stiles whispered back, head against the wall, not really moving to look at Derek, but turning his head so only the wolf could hear him. Stiles wanted to comfort Derek, but he didn’t know how. Jennifer had used derek, just like Kate. And it had made Stiles angry back then, still did now. Even _more_ now because it was clear Derek was still haunted by her.

“Jennifer was holding your _father_ and other people hostage, Stiles, all while _sleeping_ with me, knowing _who_ I was, studying me, my pack” Derek closed his eyes, fisting his hand, the lingering feeling of her skin still there, almost glued to his. Stiles captured the movement, immediately reaching for his hand and Derek felt himself relaxing, feeling Stiles trace the nail marks on his palm with the tip of his index finger “Fuck, all while sleeping on my _bed_. It wasn’t your fault I let myself trust the psycho again”

“I will say I was very pleased you believed me and not her, though” Derek scoffed, surprised at the words, though unable to stop his eyes from rolling. Leave it to Stiles to say something that would make him laugh. Stiles squeezed his hand for good measure. Stiles wasn’t joking and Derek knew that just by the sound of Stiles’ heart, the most familiar one in the room “I won’t lie about that”

“It wasn’t that hard of a choice, really. You keep saving my ass, time and again. There’s no way I’d choose a fling over that. You were crying and on the verge of a panic attack. It was about your father, you would’ve never come to me if you weren’t serious, sure or not if Jennifer was the Druid. You trusted me enough to ask if it was her and you trusted me enough to ask for my help finding him if she wasn’t. Problem was, I didn’t know her well enough to tell and you and Scott had pretty good evidence”

Derek smiled at how Stiles’ chest puffed out at his words, though his smile didn’t reach his eyes, like it did when he meant it. They were each other’s ride or die, of sorts, in spite of everything.

“I’m still sorry” Stiles whispered, sighing “You didn’t deserve any of that”

“I’m sorry I left without saying goodbye” Stiles started shaking his head before Derek’s words were done coming out of his mouth, finally giving into his need to rest against the wolf. Derek sighed, resting back, slouching, cheek on top of Stiles’ head.

“Don’t apologize, _ever_ , for taking care of yourself” Stiles said “You were out, away from this hellhole, it was all that mattered to me. I was hurt, sure, thought that maybe, to you, I wasn’t worthy of a goodbye or some shit like that, but I know now that that’s not true. I would’ve never asked you to stay" Derek smiled, snuggling closer to the boy’s warmth “If I had known half the shit that would happen next, I would’ve begged you to take me with you..”

They remained silent for a while, just resting. They probably weren’t as tired as everyone else was, they still hadn’t heard the whole story, but still, they had gone through their fair share of eventful days, what with the FBI and rescuing… well, each other.

“What now, Sourwolf?”

“I don’t know, I’m in _desperate_ need of a vacation” Stiles nodded, chuckling “I know I was away all this time and I don’t plan on leaving again, but Scott’s gonna start hunting down Monroe and I guess we all just deserve some down time before we get started”

“Oh, so it’s a ‘we’ now, huh?” Stiles whispered, wanting to sound teasing, but failing miserably in all his tiredness “Anywhere away from here and I’m hella down”

“Never been to Quantico” Derek whispered after a few moments of silence, eyeing their joined hands as Stiles moved away from his shoulder to look at Derek with those huge caramel eyes of his. It was now or never, huh? “Do you think I’m still in trouble with the FBI?”

Instead of answering, Stiles smiled, his hand again on the back of Derek’s neck, bringing the wolf down and their mouths together. Derek moaned at the touch, kissing back instantly, his free hand finding Stiles’ thigh and squeezing it. Stiles pulled at Derek’s hair, turning his body to the wolf to pull him even closer.

Derek let go of Stiles’ hand, only so he could pass his arm over Stiles’ shoulder, never parting their lips. Derek let Stiles pull him as close as possible, guiding and deepening the kiss as they both finally got what they had been denying themselves, all these years.

“Derek Hale, you’re a free man…” Stiles whispered against his lips once they pulled apart, hands still in Derek’s hair, the two still breathing the same air. Derek smiled, witnessing Stiles chuckle “... wolf, _whatever_ ”

Derek rolled his eyes, gladly letting Stiles pull him in for another kiss. Stiles sighed against his mouth, happy to taste the man. Derek pulled away a second later, though, tongue on his lips as he opened his eyes to look at Stiles, a tad breathless.

“Is that a yes, then? To me coming with you?” Derek asked. Kissing wasn’t exactly an answer and Derek had given up trying to understand Stiles whenever he didn’t use his words. This was too important for anything to go unsaid.

" _Yes_ , Derek, you are more than welcome to join me in exciting Virginia” Stiles smiled, standing from the floor, hands out to pull Derek up to his feet. Derek then realized how much Stiles had changed, now truly standing eye to eye with him. Derek smiled when their hands didn’t let go of each other “Better say goodbye to everyone first, I’m expected back at the HQ in 13 hours”

“I don’t remember hearing anything about that” Derek chuckled “You sure the Jeep is gonna take us from California to Virginia in 12 hours and 59 minutes?”

“I’m just gonna go and ignore the hint of pure disbelief in your voice and say that yes, it will” Stiles said, unable to fight the smile that spread across his face “Well, 12 hours and 57minutes ‘cause I’m starving and craving some In ‘N’ Out. I don’t mind being late for In ‘N’ Out’”

“Fine” Derek couldn’t help but laugh, only then realizing just how hungry he was too. Maybe not for fast food, but it would do. He would go anywhere Stiles wanted to. Derek’s smile grew exponentially larger when Stiles let go of his hand to pass that arm around his waist, reaching for his hand when Derek passed his arm around Stiles’ shoulders, walking together out of the school and into the parking lot “But if we break down in some creepy ass town in the middle of nowhere, I just want it to be public knowledge that I called it”

Stiles smiled up at Derek, a smile so large Derek couldn’t help but kiss him. Stiles smiled wider against his mouth, interrupting the kiss because he couldn’t contain it. Derek stuffed his other hand in the pocket of his jeans as they made their way to the pack, who seemed to be saying their goodbyes as well.

“I knew it! Ethan? What did I tell you, huh? I knew Stiles and Derek would end up together!” Stiles rolled his eyes, flipping Jackson off though they smiled at each other, letting go of Derek to go hug Melissa and his dad, then Chris and God, even Peter.

“You take care of my nephew, FBI” Peter growled, letting go of Stiles’ hug, appreciated though still a bit stiff, awkward. Stiles smiled, nodding “No more running naked through the woods for him, alright?” Derek growled back, arms crossed across his chest, making Peter laugh, Stiles simply smiling at them. The Hale boys being boys.

“I can’t believe I’m gonna say this, but I actually missed you” Stiles laughed, surprising everyone. Peter couldn’t help but smile, seeing how Derek looked at Stiles. It was different. It was the way wolves looked at their anchors, the way mates looked when they found each other.

Derek hugged Ethan tightly. They hadn’t seen each other since Aiden passed away and, at first, Derek expected punches. But he nearly fell to his knees when Ethan brought him in for a hug, a tight one, a loving one. Ethan pulled back slowly, holding his neck, smiling.

“I’m sorry for how I let things end between us, Derek” he said “I was angry and…”

“No, please, _don’t apologize”_ Derek whispered, his eyes closed “I was your _Alpha_ , I should’ve protected you, should’ve protected Aiden. If I had been a better leader…”

“Hey, you did everything right” Ethan held his neck again, confident in his words “You can’t blame yourself forever, God knows I don’t, neither would Aiden. He was my twin, my other half and for a long time it was hard not having him here anymore, but I never blamed you _or_ Stiles, for that matter. We knew the risks and Aiden died fighting, just like we all were willing to do here today”

Jackson hugged him too. Jackson still struggled with being part Kanima and was surprised when Derek offered, if they ever came back to the States, to open Laura’s vault for him. Laura had a large collection of ancient books and scrolls on the supernatural. Derek couldn’t promise they’d find anything on Kanimas, but it was an option. Jackson thanked him, giving him what was probably the first ever genuine smile Derek had ever gotten from him.

“I know I was an ass to Stiles and Scott all those years but… no one can say shit about how incredible they are. Trust me, it causes me _physical_ pain to say this out loud” Derek laughed out loud at the words, looking back to find Stiles hugging Lydia. Derek was surprised to see it, to say the least. Lydia had a large smile on her face, hands in Stiles’ hair. When they pulled back, she held his face, resting their foreheads together “Hey, no need to be jealous. Kid’s completely head over heels in love with you. Lydia is amazing and she deserves to take over the world. I swear, she’s gonna be, I don’t know, the first female president or some shit like that. But Stiles? Stiles is yours”

Derek didn’t doubt Stiles for a second, but it still pulled at his heartstrings. Paige had been to Derek what Lydia was to Stiles and Derek was truly glad the Banshee was alive and still kicking. Derek tensed when Lydia walked over to him, though. She threw her arms around Derek before saying anything, hugging him tight enough to cut the air supply to his brain. He didn’t say anything, just hugging back. Lydia _was_ truly amazing. She was not only a Banshee, but by far the smartest person Derek had ever met, even smarter than Stiles had already proven to be.

“MIT, huh?” Derek whispered when she let him go. Lydia smiled, tucking her long hair behind her ears “You gotta be, what? The second youngest person to ever get in?”

“Youngest, actually, thank you very much” Lydia made a little bow, to which Derek applauded, playfully. Lydia laughed, the kind of laugh that you can’t help but smile at.

“Congratulations, Lydia” Derek said, hands in his pockets.

“Thank you” She sighed, her smile not faltering exactly, but not as wide as before when she went on “Look, I know you and I were never close and all, but… take care of him, will you? I liked that Stiles liked me, but, with everything that happened these past years… If he already told you, then you know exactly what I’m talking about and, if he didn’t, then make sure he does, alright? We just got too close, you know? I love him, yes, but not like that. And you? You’re _it_ for him. Stiles loves you, Derek, so you better hold on to that because Lord knows I never did”

Derek pulled Lydia in for another hug, the Banshee laughing. Derek promise he’d try his best, but, well, it’s Stiles. He repeated his offer about Laura’s vault to Lydia, but she assured she was ready to move on, for the time being.

After long goodbyes, Derek and Stiles left. Stiles drove for four hours straight, almost up to the state line, after Derek googled the last In ‘N’ Out they could possibly find. So, they ordered their food at the drive-thru and ate sitting on Roscoe’s hood, the moon so bright it was enough for them to see everything perfectly.

Derek smiled at seeing Stiles so happy just by eating a burger, but hey, Derek got himself french fries, so everything was right in the world. They ate in silence, words not necessary as an endless sea of opportunities opened in front of them, the further they got from Beacon hills.

Stiles kissed Derek, the boy standing with his back against the Jeep’s door, hands in Derek’s hair, pulling the wolf closer. Derek rested his hands on the glass behind Stiles, pretty much letting go and just breathing. Derek felt tiredness wash over him, his eyelids heavy as Stiles left kisses down his neck.

“Do you think we’re ever coming back?” Stiles whispered, eyes on the moon above, Derek’s hands still on Roscoe and his forehead against Stiles’ neck, breathing him in, relaxing when Stiles hugged his shoulders.

“Probably” Derek sighed, looking up to Stiles’ face “No matter how far we go, Beacon hills is our home. We will always defend it, no matter what”

Stiles smiled, bringing Derek in for a kiss. The wolf smiled, hands now on Stiles’ waist, hugging him close back.

“Let’s go, then, Sourwolf, we still got an awfully long way to go” Derek rolled his eyes when Stiles wiggled his eyebrows at him. Leave it Stiles to make a Wicked reference work.

“Is there any chance you’ll ever stop calling me that?” Derek said, jumping into the Jeep and almost moaning at how good it felt to relax and let Stiles drive them out of California.

“Ah, come one, Derek, you love it and you know it” Stiles reach over, kissing Derek’s neck, smiling when the man growled lowly “No need for the growling, it just makes you more of a Sourwolf”

Derek rolled his eyes, but grabbed Stiles for one more kiss before resting back, his green eyes watching the street lamps lighting up Stiles’ handsome face, sleep washing over him, the boy’s smile the last thing he saw before letting himself drift, sighing happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
